Batwoman Beyond
by RP Player F-List
Summary: Terra McGinnis was always a troubled kid, auguring with her parents, fighting at school and always staying out late at clubs. Then something happened, and her world shattered, while taken under a strange woman's care, she starts to uncover the truth of her life and starts to take the footsteps to for what she was destined for. (Rating may change)


Hello, this is based off a F-list character I play called: Terra 'McGinnis' Wayne. It's like a big rp website, (Mainly used for smut, but it's many members are also great with story based rps. Give it a google and come find me. Or just check my profile for it.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth Pt. 1

Terra's mouth burned with a bad taste in it. God, she hated Nelson. The ass got her in trouble again. Arriving home with sore body parts and a worn out brain, she was greeted by her little brother.

"You're in trouble." He sneered at her, a bratty smirk on his face.

"Piss off, brat." She growled at him.

Instantly he pulled a fake crying face. "MUM! TERRA TOLD ME TO PISS OFF!"

"TERRA!" She heard her mother yell, while Max smirked at her, poking out his tongue.

Terra shoved him away from her, just as her mum and dad walked in.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?!" Her father stood before her.

"Teaching a brat, manners!" She snapped.

"I just wanted a hug," Max lied.

"Bullshit, you were being a brat!"

"No I wasn't!" Max snapped back.

"Enough, Terra go to your room!" Her father ordered.

"But, he-"

"Now!"

Terra shock with rage, how dare they! She didn't do anything wrong, he started, they started it. Moving to the side, she grabbed some credit cards from the side table before exiting out the front door. As she heard her parents yelling out to her from the front door it only made her start to run.

* * *

Bruce found himself on one of his walks outside of the fenced area of his estate. The gardens had overgrown since his dear old friend Alfred died. He soon ended up back near the gate to his manor when he heard something.

A vehicle, a motorbike, with an engine that sounded like a custom done job, turning around he waited as a flash of a head light travelled up the road. He could make out a female figure on the bike before the light hit his face, while blinded for a few moments, he heard the bike sked off to the side, the woman letting off a shriek as she fell from the bike.

Eyes re-adjusting back into the darkness, he watched as more bikes arrived surrounding the woman, as the bikes headlights hit her, he sucked in his breath. In the spotlight stood a girl in her teenage years, but what shocked Bruce was when the girl removed her helmet, he found himself staring at a complete look-a-like to his mother, Martha Wayne.

"Aww, the Miss Pretty-face fell down?" One of the men on the bikes asked. Getting a better look, Bruce knew the group, Jokez. God, even in death Joker had a way of laughing, although something told the Batman side of himself that if Joker could, he'd be rolling over in his grave. Most of the gang were nothing more than simple street thugs.

"How about we put a smile on her face?" One questioned, as he pulled out a knife.

Warning bells rang off in Bruce's head. "Leave her be!" He snarled at them.

The Jokerz turned to see him, he could see the overconfidence in their eyes as they saw him as a weak old man.

"Sorry Pops, no dice." The leader spoke, his whole outfit looked based off the real Joker, even so it didn't face him. "We are Jokerz."

"Right~" Bruce drawled out, a smirk on his face at the private joke on that matter. He then upper cut the clown leader in the face, same way he had done to Joker so many times before. The guy fell flat on his face, while his friends crowded around him in shock, checking him over.

During this the girl had run over to Bruce's side, she took a fighting stand by side him as the leader of the Jokerz came out of his hazed state. "Get them!" He snarled, rubbing his chin.

Bruce and the girl made quick work of them, after the leader ordered the retreat, Bruce started to feel pain flared like wildfire in him. His cane dropped from his hand and he slumped over the wall of the tall gate. He then felt her, she'd touched his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She even sounded like her.

"My heart." He rasped, his hand shaking he removed a remote from his coat. "I need my medicine." His body was starting to hit the point where it was too difficult to even hit a simple button.

"Here," Her hand wrapped around his and hit the button for him and the gates opened. Then without even asking, she hooked his arm around her neck and helped him back to her house. For a second, Bruce was about to tell her to back off, but another looked to her face, he swallowed his pride down.

As Ace ran up to them barking, Bruce ordered him down, while the girl kept moving. "What's your name?" He asked, not wanting to think of her as a ghost back from the grave.

"Terra McGinnis." She answered him, to which made him relieved. "Who are you?" She asked him.

"Bruce Wayne," He answered, he saw her face light up in realisation.

"Oh," She stated, now she seemed unsure of what to say next. Not that it could be helped, she was standing next to one of the richest men in Gotham City, that would stump anyone.

* * *

"Grumpy old Bat." Terra grumbled as she walked her way home, thoughts away from when she found out about Bruce being Batman. Her mind wondered as to why he'd be the Batman in the first place. Pulling out her android when she was on the train, she connected to the internet and found several old news reports on Bruce Wayne.

At first she found reports on how he'd been a womanizer, sleeping with so many different women over the years. She arched a brow at them. The guy must have been a real charmer, if he had a record like that and still had women going after him, or the women were just gold diggers.

Terra never liked choosing sides unless it was based on more extreme measure, like law breakers. After being in - for 3 months, she chose to start a fresh and stay on the right side of the law, while also viewing the world around her from a point of view that looked at both sides of the story.

That's why she dug deeper into Mr. Wayne's history. She found he did a lot of charity and a lot of good to the people in Gotham, so he wasn't such a bad guy, like the previous articles showed. Finding a website based on the history of Gotham's elite classes, she found it.

Her dislike for the way Wayne acted when he threw her out vanished the moment she was half way through reading the old article, "Wayne Family Mugged and Killed". His parents were murdered right in front of him, and the killer had gotten away with it.

With a now heavy heart, Terra hit sleep mode on her tablet. She had no right to look into Bruce's life, why he chose to help the city as it's dark knight, was his reason alone. She stood up, picking up her backpack and walking over to the train's exit door.

She hopped off and onto the station, placing her credit on the scanner, it flashed green and showed her the left over credits and cost fare of her trip. Mentally doing the math, she then walked the rest of her way home.

Home, ah crap, her fokes were going to so shitty with her and Max was going to be a smug little shit in the background. As she turned around the block which would lead her home, only to frown at what she saw.

The G.C.P.D. had cars completely surrounding her home, her fokes must have reported her missing, a part of her brain thought, though a feeling in her gut told her differently, something had gone wrong. She ran the rest of the way to the house, one of the police stood in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Stay back, please Miss."

"But that's my house!" She argued back.

The police office gave a paused at that. "One moment, Miss." He called in on his radio to someone in the house, they replied back saying to bring her up. "Follow me," He told her, she walked with him up the stairs.

Her stomach dropped as she saw the writing on the walls, it was all words like 'smiles' and 'ha ha'. More dread filled her stomach as she soon realised what had happened. She ran a head of the officer, despite his calls for her to stop, she burst through the door of the upstairs living room to see a horrifying site of her family's bodies hanging from the roof. Unnatural smiles on each of their faces.

"I told you to keep her outside this room." She heard a voice call out to the officer, she though she heard a reply from the officer, but it was muffled in her ears, she didn't even realise he had grabbed her arms from behind, till she was out of the room again, the door shutting in her face.

"No," She mumbled, how could this happen? "How?" Her voice cracked.

"We believe it was the Jokerz, Miss."

"That can't be." She shook her head. "They weren't anywhere near here at the time."

That got her a dark look from the officer. "What do you mean?"

"I got into a fight with some of the Jokerz tonight, they then ran off."

"There's more members of that gang then just the group you fought, Miss." He pulled out a pen and paper, "However, just give me some details, what did they look like?" Terra did her best to explain to the man who she'd been fighting, also giving him licence plate details to the motorbikes they rode. "I'll do my best to look into them," He promised her.

"Thanks, officer." She muttered glumly. Terra then noticed a dark skinned woman standing next them. The officer looked over to see her as well.

"Miss, you shouldn't be here." He started, before the woman flashed a badge at him.

"I'm a member of Cadmus, and have clearness, Officer, I just wish to see Terra McGinnis."

"Do I know you sorry?" Terra asked the strange old woman.

The dark skin woman offered her a hand. "My name is Amanda Waller, I was an old friend to your father, and I'm your legal godmother."


End file.
